


Bait

by SupernaturalIdjit16



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Liam, Thiam, Thiam Week, minor mason and corey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalIdjit16/pseuds/SupernaturalIdjit16
Summary: They defeated the Anuk-ite and the Pack has left for college. Liam is in charge and after months of living in peace with somewhat normal lives, a group of hunters comes back to Beacon Hills.





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction, so sorry if it is not the best. I know I am kind of late on the Thiam Week fic posting, but I still wanted to participate. This story is for Day 1 of Thiam Week, which theme was Hurt/Comfort. I'm also not the best at summarizing and tagging things so please forgive me for that. I just really love me some Thiam and wanted to contribute towards the growing number of fics out there. I hope you guys enjoy it and if you see any mistakes feel free to let me know.

Things had been tough for Liam ever since the pack left for college. Sure he had the help of Argent, Melissa, Stilinski, and Parrish; but not having Scott there made him feel like he had the fate of Beacon Hills weighing on his shoulders. It felt like he became the unofficial Alpha with the overwhelming task of making sure Beacon Hills stayed standing. Sure the threats haven’t been bad since they defeated the Anuk-ite, but Monroe was still out there and it was a matter of time before she came back. Most of the citizens in Beacon County had made peace with the fact that there were supernatural creatures residing in their small town. People were still afraid, but they weren’t walking down the halls with weapons so it was a win in Liam’s book. He even had his own pack now. Made up of Mason, Corey, Nolan, the new werewolf Alec, and Theo. After they defeated the Anuk-ite Liam had found out Theo had been homeless and he refused to let him keep living like that. So Theo stayed with him, having his own bed in the corner of Liam’s bedroom no longer sleeping in his blue truck. Theo and Liam grew closer, it even got to the point where Theo hung around with Mason, Corey, and him when they’d play video games. For once in Liam’s life he felt like he finally had a normal life.

That was until the other shoe had dropped. After months of peaceful living, a small group of hunters had found their way back to Beacon Hills no doubt being led by Monroe. Her army wasn’t as big, but they still had weapons and a good enough amount of people to make their lives a living hell. Leaves crunched and twigs snapped as the hunters made their way through the forest that Liam and Theo were currently stuck in, forcing them in their current position which was hiding behind a tree as Monroe ordered her small army to fire at anything that moved. Theo looked over at Liam who was frantically searching for a place for them to go. Bullets ricocheted off the trees as the hunters grew even closer. They were trapped and if they didn't move now they were going to die.

“Liam you need to go.” Theo said quietly so the hunters couldn’t hear, as he looked into the beta’s blue eyes. He didn't know when it happened, but Liam’s blue eyes had become his home after months of not having one. 

“What? You're crazy I'm not leaving.” You. I'm not leaving you. Was what Liam wanted to say, but he wouldn't dare say it out loud. 

The feelings between the chimera and the beta had become an unspoken agreement. They both never admitted out loud that they cared for each other, but it was obvious to almost everyone...everyone except Liam and Theo. 

“You need to go now or you are gonna get killed.” Theo rebuttals when he saw Liam glaring at him. Liam was like Scott they always put up a fight. It was one of the many things he liked about Liam. His courage and bravery, the way he never gave up.

“And you will too.” Liam snapped back. “We can take them.” The blue eyed boy added as he looked at the chimera before turning his attention back to the group of hunters.

“No we can't and you know it. I didn't save your ass so many times for you to not make it.” Theo replied. Liam deserved to make it, to get out of there and live with the hope of having a somewhat normal life.

Liam’s eyes snapped back to Theo as he ordered Liam to run. Run away and get to safety. He could see the emotion in Theo’s eyes, see how he thought he didn't deserve to be saved. “No. I’m not just going to go.” Liam replied stubbornly. “You deserve it to you know...We've all made mistakes-” he spoke up tired of Theo constantly walking around ready to throw himself into danger as an act of self sacrifice for the things he did in the past. Everyone could see that the chimera was no longer the same selfish killer he was before, taking Gabe’s pain showed them that. 

“Liam don't.” Theo replied not even bothering to look over at the beta. People made mistakes, but not like the ones he made. Ever since he got back from Hell he felt guilty for his actions, so much remorse that it made him sick and the nightmares haunted him. He didn’t need Liam’s speech about how he deserved to make it out of here because it wasn’t true. Liam was a normal kid, whose life turned to shit one night and was forced to grow up too fast. Liam should be worrying about passing his next exam or who he was going to take to a crappy school dance, not worrying about if he was going to fight against the hunters and make it out alive. 

“You changed Theo. You are different, I can see it.” Liam added trying to catch the chimeras eyes. He noticed the change in Theo during the Wild Hunt. The old Theo never would have sacrificed himself to save him, let alone do it several times in a row. Did he completely forgive Theo for his past? No, but he saw the changes within him to realize that he wouldn’t do those things again. Theo was just a kid whose actions were influenced by evil. 

“We don't have time for this. You need to go. Now.” Theo spoke a little louder his eyes finally meeting Liam’s, tired of his stubbornness. 

“I'm not leaving you here.”

“Yes you are!” Theo shouted. “You have a pack to get to, go help them.” He added.

“Why are you doing this?” Liam asked once he saw Theo start to inch away from behind the tree.

“Because someone has to be the bait.” Theo added with a smirk and before Liam could even protest Theo was walking out from behind the tree, hunters instantly surrounding him.

“Where's your pack?” The one hunter asked as she pointed her gun at Theo. She couldn’t have been older than 17. She was just a scared teenager that Monroe had managed to corrupt and convince to murder. She wasn’t experienced, Theo could see that by the way she clutched the gun in shaking hands. 

“I don't have one.” He replied as his eyes flashed gold and he quickly grabbed the gun from her hands, slamming the butt of it against the girl's head knocking her out cold. The other hunters roared in outrage and Theo quickly turned to look back towards the tree “Liam! GO NOW!” He shouted before he extended his claws and began fighting the others.

Liam took off, running out from behind the tree his feet slamming against the dirt covered ground as he ran toward one of the other hunters. Anger boiled throughout his veins as his fangs and claws came out. “You aren’t fighting alone!” he growled as he continued to battle the hunters with Theo. They were a kick ass duo, actions in sync as they took down the hunters, just like the night in the hospital. He grabbed a man slamming him against a tree when he heard the cock of gun from behind him. This was it, he was a dead man. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but when the gunshot rang out all he heard was Theo’s cry of pain. It was like time froze as he turned around the sight made his blood run cold and his eyes fill with tears. He stopped in his tracks as he looked down at Theo who clutched at his abdomen, blood seeping through his fingers. He roared at the group of young hunters who had gathered the injured ones before taking off, most likely running off to find Monroe. But he didn’t care, all he cared about was Theo who was injured badly. “N-No.” He said voice broken and barely above a whisper as he ran to the bleeding chimera’s side. “Theo.. Hey you’re going to be okay, alright.” Liam choked out as he gently pried Theo’s hands away from the gunshot wound. “Why aren’t you healing? T-theo? Theo...Hey open your eyes!” he shouted panic laced in his voice as he placed his hand on the chimera’s cheek. 

Theo’s eyes opened immediately when he heard the panic in Liam’s voice. He didn’t even remember closing them. “A-are you hurt?” he asked weakly as he looked into Liam’s blue eyes. The hunter was going to shoot Liam, it was like everything moved in slow motion and before Theo knew it he was jumping in front. The bullet hitting him instead. He watched as Liam shook his head, feeling Liam’s hand on his cheek. He couldn’t help, but lean into the warmth. 

“No. No I’m not hurt thanks to you.” Liam said quietly. He couldn’t believe Theo did that. The chimera actually took a bullet for him, saving his ass once again. He took his hand away from Theo’s cheek so he could take off his hoodie. “I’m going to take care of you alright? I’m gonna save your ass for a change.” he said as he balled up the hoodie and pressed it against the still bleeding wound. “Oh god, that’s a lot of blood.” He spoke as he looked down at the blood that coated both his hands. 

“Guess it’s a good thing I’m an atheist.” Theo spoke suppressing a groan of pain. He watched as a tear rolled down Liam’s cheek as the beta let out a wet chuckle. “I-It’s okay Liam.” Theo choked out between coughs, blood tainting his lips as he spoke not taking his eyes away from Liam’s face. He was dying, he knew that. “It’s…too late.” he added.

“No. No it’s not, don’t talk like that.” Liam replied his eyes meeting Theo’s, but not removing his hands from Theo’s side. “It’s not too late, it can’t be..You are supposed to be okay. You are suppose to continue kicking my ass in Halo. You are suppose to come to pack meetings a-and make sarcastic comments that I-I act like I hate, b-but actually enjoy. I-I’m supposed to show you what it is like to have friends..a real home. To show you that you are worth being saved, that you c-can be forgiven, that you are p-pack.” he said tears falling from his blue eyes and rolling down his cheek. “You are supposed to know how much I care about you...how I can’t live without you, m-my a-anchor.” he adds voice breaking. 

Tears fill Theo’s eyes and for once in his life he doesn’t hold them back. He doesn’t hid how he really feels because Liam was always the one person he felt like he could be himself around. He slowly reaches up and places his hand on Liam’s cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. “I-I would take a bullet for you every single time because you, Liam Dunbar are my home.” he said softly. He lied all those months ago when he told Liam he wouldn’t die for him, Liam was the one person he would willingly die for no matter what. Liam went from being a pain in his ass to the only person who made him smile. He made him want to be a better person, made him want to be good. He just wished he said something sooner, wished they had more time. He let out a shaky breath as his eyes fluttered closed, his hand leaving Liam’s cheek falling limply to his side. 

Liam let out a sob as he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him, but he didn’t care who it was. He hoped it was Monroe, he wanted to tear that bitch to pieces for what she has done. He kept his eyes on Theo, the sound of his heartbeat slowing filled his ears. He gently cupped the chimeras cheek as he closed his eyes before leaning down, pressing his lips against Theo’s kissing him softly. Black veins appeared on Liam’s skin, he felt pain but he didn’t care. Nothing hurt more than the thought of losing Theo. “Liam! Liam stop!” he heard Mason shout. Then he felt hands try to pull him off of Theo, the pain leaving his body as he opened his eyes. His gaze snapped back to Corey and Mason who were looking at him with pity filled eyes. “Liam we have to go, before more hunters come.” Mason spoke softly looking at his best friend with a frown. He knew how much Liam cared about Theo.

“Let them come.” Liam replied tone hard and no emotion on his face. “I’ll kill them all.” he added eyes flashing gold as he looked up at his two friends, he took Theo’s hand again not moving away from him.

“Liam don’t, you know he wouldn’t want that. Monroe..she will kill you.” Corey spoke up quietly as he looked at Liam who's angry gold eyes made him want to disappear.

“Let her..I don’t care.” The beta replied. “Liam you don’t mea-” Mason interjected only to be cut off by a furious Liam. “I said I don’t care! Let her come! I’ll tear her apart!” Then a growing heartbeat filled his ears once again and he turned to see the veins traveling up his arm as the wound on Theo’s side healed. He looked up and his blue eyes met Theo’s hazel ones.

“Don’t you go wreckless on me baby wolf.” Theo said with a smirk and he was met with Liam’s arms immediately wrapping around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Li, it’s okay. I’m okay.” Theo spoke softly as he hugged the boy back. “Looks like you managed to save my ass after all.” he added pulling away slightly so he could look into Liam’s eyes again, a smile filling his face. 

He was okay, Theo was gonna be okay and he couldn’t be more relieved. He mirrored Theo’s own smile before crashing his lips against the chimeras, kissing him passionately. He pulled away only when he needed to breathe. “No more being bait.” Liam said as he rested his forehead against Theo’s. To which Theo replied with a “Never again.” before kissing the beta once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!! :)


End file.
